Un profesor que rompe con su alumno
by Kimeru Usagi
Summary: ADVERTENCIA. Parodia en honor a Perla Shummajer. Dedicado a Anne Darket por su cumpleaños.


Disclaimer: El potteverso no es mío, desgraciadamente, pero algún día lo será ¬¬U.

Summary: ADVERTENCIA. Parodia en honor a Perla Shummajer. Dedicado a Anne Darket por su cumpleaños.

_Dedicado especialmente a una gran amiga y admiradora de Perla Shummajer, Anne, sé que carezco totalmente de este maravilloso talento para escribir ff, pero espero que este pequeño obsequio te haga sonreír en tu súper día edspecial xD._

Aclaraciones al final!!

**Título: Un profesor que rompe con su alumno y un alumno que es rompido por su profesor después de medio año, que son 6 meses, y cuando está llorando triste en una torre, un rubio güero de con un nombre llamado Draco Malfoy lo consuela, lo quiere, lo ama y lo adora mucho y le pide que se case con el en matrimonio.**

_Advertencias: Homosexuales Gays, desnudos, sexo, mal genio terrible, ira, asesinatos y matansas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una tarde en el lavoratorio de pociones en el zótano que eztava abajo del castillo, estavan a las 10:30pm de la noche un profesor de pociones que había mandado llamar a su alumno de nombre llamado Harry Potter, el profesor de posiones se llamaba snape y era el profesor de posiones de Harry.

Hacía ya 6 meses que habían empezado una relación con mucho cariño amoroso, pero después de 6 meses el profesor de posiones llamado Snape ya no estaba seguro de poder continuar siguiendo su relación con Harry.

-Hola bebe!- el niño con la citatriz de relámpago parecida a la de un trueno, quiso acercarse a su amor amoroso, pero el profesor se alejo dando 5 pasos para atrás.

Harry se quedo mirando y observando a su vomboncito – que pasa?- le cuestiono preguntándole.

-Harry, esto ya se acabó- El profesor solo mostraba mucha frialdad y mucho mal genio terrible en su cara y en sus ojos.

Harry se puso muy triste y se salió afuera corriendo muy rápidamente. Y se tropezó y se callo lastimándose y saliéndole mucha sangren en su mano pero no le importo y siguió corriendo como 13 minutos. Despues de 13 minutos llego a la torre de astronomía y suvió las escaleras corriendo mucho y tropesándoze de nuevo otra ves, hasta que se salió para afuera y pudo ver las estrellas brillantes y luminosas.

El se sentó y se puso a llorar mucho y muy triste, y pensó en aventarse de la torre, para acabar con su sufrimiento y se subió arriba del barandal pero en eso mientras unos brazos lo rodearon alrededor de su cintura y lo jalaron 50 centímetros para atrás.

-qué diablos acias estúpido potter?!- Harry se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio y observó que era draco malfoy quien lo estaba abrazando con mucho cariño amoroso.

-que ti importa malfoy- siseó el niño de la cicatriz de trueno parecida a un relámpago.

-es que no bes que te quiero y te amo y te adoro mucho?? Escuche oyendo por accidente tu converzación con snape y quise saber que estabas seguro y bien- Harry observó a draco 4 minutos y después de 4 minutos vio que era cierto lo que estaba hablándole y diciéndole.

Draco beso con mucho amor cariñoso a Harry y Harry besó con mucho amor cariñoso a Harry.

-Quieres casarte en matrimonio conmigo voluntariamente Harry?- Harry río felismente y le dio otro beso a draco

-si, si quiero-

Pero en eso, un rayo chocó contra draco y éste draco cayó 3 metros atrás.

-Draco!!. Harry se acercó aproximanose a draco y vio que no respiraba – lo asecinastes!!

Entonces pudo observar que snape había matado a draco –sólo puedes ser mio Harry-

Y cuando Snape había tomado del brazo a Harry y lo estaba bajando para abajo, Draco se paró muy rápido

-Avada Kedavra!!- grito con mucho mal genio terrible, matando y asecinando a Snape.

Draco abrazó a Harry que lo miro sorprendido- pensé que te habías muerto!!-

-No, solo finjí que no respiraba para matarlo asecinandolo, así no podrá molestarnos de nuevo.-

Harry rio felismente y beso a draco, y draco le devolbio el beso, metiendo su mano en su pantalón y acariciando su pene, Harry gimío y le dijo a draco que quería ser suyo. Draco le dijo que sí y lo desvistió, quitándole la blusa y los calcetines, Y sin prepararlo se metió dentro de Harry, quien empezó a gemir y a gritar mucho. Cuando terminaron se vistieron y se abrazaron.

-Te quiero y te adoro mucho Harry- Draco besó a Harry – Yo también-le dijo

Y siete meses después se casaron y en 7 meses se convirtieron en marido y marido.

Se besaron se abrazaron y vivieron con 7 hijos felismente.

FIN

Algo absurdo, pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado Anne xP

Aclaraciones:

Bueno, esto solo fue una imitación de lo que la grandiosa Perla Shummajer nos bendice (o bendecía) escribiendo (si señores, la mala ortografía también fue inspirado por ella), y como por alguna extraña razón desapareció del mundo de los fics, quise llenar el hueco que dejó en el corazón de sus fans (incluyéndome… PERLITAAA!! WHERE ARE YOU?!)

Espero que les haya agradado, y si no, pues también háganmelo saber xD

Muchos reviews!! Listos? GO!!


End file.
